Tarzan and Jungle Jane
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: Ms. Marin goes on a business trip for the weekend, and things may heat up between our favorite bad boy and "IT" girl. Will they get down to business, or end like a shady business deal? Reviews are love!
1. To French, or Not to French

Sooo, I love Haleb, and there really isn't that many stories about them, so I figured I'd write one. PLEASE REVIEW :) Set before Hanna and Caleb kissed, but we're getting flirty.

"Hanna, I'm going to Dallas for that Broker's meeting, but I will be back on Tuesday night. There is a frozen pizza in the fridge and I left you $150, for emergencies only!" Hanna's mom continued to rant and rant as she pulled her Louis Vitton suitcase down the winding staircase.

"Yes, mom, I know" Hanna rolled her eyes, looking up from Seventeen Magazine.

"Aren't you going to give your dear mother a hug?" Ashley Marin chuckled as she reached the bottom step of the staircase, the distinct click of her high heels approaching the kitchen.

Hanna got up and pulled her mother in for a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you mom."

"It's only for five days, and if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me, but there's a list of emergency phone numbers if you need immediate attention" Ashley held back tears.

Sometimes it felt like Hanna's mom thought she was a baby, she was a junior for crying out loud...Not to mention the fact that there was a muscular bad boy living just below the surface of their home. She wasn't worried to say the least.

"Ok, well I should be heading off to the airport in Philly." Ms. Marin smiled.

"Love you! Call me when you get there!" Hanna said, walking her to the door, and waiting until her Mom's silver Audi was safely down the street and turning, until she locked the door and knocked on the basement door.

"It's safe to come out now" She hissed at Caleb, who was ascending the carpeted staircase of the basement

"Did I hear the Queen is gonna be out all weekend?" Caleb lifted his brow.

"Yeah, Tarzan, but don't get any funny ideas. You're sleeping in the guest room" She snuffed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Princess" he smiled, looking up at her.

She smiled back, and just for a moment, her heart jumped.

_No, no, no. _Hanna thought. _You cannot have a crush on the guy living in your basement._

She snapped out of it. "Jungle boy, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"I would say we crack open that frozen pizza and watch a movie, but Lord knows, _The Princess and The Frog,_ can't associate" Caleb chuckled quietly to himself.

"Hey," she looked up at him."You're NOT a frog, you're just a tadpole" Hanna stuck her tongue out.

"Harsh, but I was refering to you as the frog." Caleb stuck his tongue out aswell.

"Why don't we get started on that movie?" Hanna averted her eyes from his well toned shirtless chest.

"Pick one, princess, but if you even suggest _Jonas Brothers 3D_, I'm leaving" Caleb gave one of his signature smiles.

"No, I was thinking more _Hannah Montana: Best of Both Worlds" _she laughed, heartily.

"I always did like that little laugh of yours." he murmered to himself.

"What was that?" she asked, half not comprehending what he has just said, the other half wanting to make him say it again.

"Movie time!" Caleb cleared his throat.

Then Hanna's phone buzzed. **500 if you french monkey man, NOW. xoxox -A **

"Who was that?" Caleb asked curiously

"No one," Hanna's cheeks burned, but she did need that money, badly.


	2. Call Me Cody

"Caleb," Hanna slowly looked up at him and bit her lip.

"Hanna..." He replied just as slow, his eyes turned from light and compassionate to smoldering and lust filled.

"Kiss me." She commanded, locking his gaze.

"And so the princess kissed the fr-" Caleb was silenced with Hanna's lips fiercly pushing against his.

He was caught off guard, a low moan rumbling from the back of his throat. She climbed onto his lap and placed sloppy kisses down his throat and back up.

Hanna's phone buzzed again, and she sighed.

"It might be my Mom? She may have forgotten something" Hanna tried to explain, knowing full well it was some perverted text from A.

"Yeah," He said running his hand through his hair, and lying back against the couch.

**You know he couldn't resist seeing you naked, $1,000 if you finish the lap dance you started. xoxo - A**

Hanna groaned, she couldn't possibly have sex with Caleb for money, she cared WAY to much about him to do that.

"What's wrong, Mommy forget her Justin Bieber CD?" Caleb tried to ease the awkwardness.

"Umm, no, it's Aria. She asked if we could do some shopping tomorrow." Hanna turned off her phone and put it face down on the coffee table.

She sat back down next to him, a good 6 inches, and turned to face him.

"Caleb." she started, not exactly knowing where she was going with this.

"Yeah...?" he turned to face him, still catching his breath from the steamy makeout that had just transpired between the two.

"Where are we...? Like are we friends, friends with...benifets, what?" She looked up at him, her Hanna Marin fabulousness quick and fading.

"Where do you want to be, princess?" He asked in a jokingly seductive tone.

"I honestly don't know. I'm a little confused, but what just happened, I-i-i" she stuggled to find words that described, but was cut off by him.

"Regreted it?" He stood up, and had a hurt expression.

"No, Caleb, not at all! I just want to make sure we do things right, and don't rush into anything." She stood up and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a warm hug.

"So then, where are we, Hanny Montany?" he smiled, looking into her blue ocean's of a pair of eyes.

"If I'm Hannah Montana, then you're Cody Linely, circa season 3" Hanna laughed, looking into his eyes.

"Well, I'm lost here." Caleb scratched the back of his head, and laughed.

"Well...Cody was Hannah's boyfriend, so..." Hanna looked back up at him.

"Call me Cody," he responded immeadiately and kissed her, slowly and gently this time.

"How about that movie?" she laughed.

"Why don't we watch that movie with that girl, you know the one whose a pop star, but also lives a secret double life?" Caleb laughed in a blissed out tone, pulling Hanna on the couch, back onto his lap.

"Why of course, Jake" she grabbed the remote off the table.

"Jake...?" He said in a confused tone.

"Caleb! You are soo clueless sometimes! Cody Linely plays Jake, duh!" Hanna said this as if it were common knowledge.

"Duh!" he said in a stereotypical homosexual impression.

She laughed and kissed him, sneakily ordering Jonas Brothers 3D.

They snuggled throughout the night, listening to Nick Jonas belt out "That's Just the Way We Roll" then "S.O.S" Eventually falling asleep in their arms.


	3. Just Another Day

Hanna awoke the next morning still in yesterdays outfit, but in her bed. The smell of bacon and eggs invaded her nostrils, and she smiled.

_Caleb_

She brushed her teeth, threw on a pair of sweats and an old Rosewood Field Hockey Tee-Shirt. She loped down the staircase to find Caleb scrambeling eggs.

"Morning" she smiled looking at him.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty" he leaned down to kiss her.

"It smells, like, amazing in here. I can't remember the last time my mom has cracked open the Lazy Susan to find a pan." Hanna laughed.

"Don't fear, Prince Charming is here!" Caleb gazed up at the ceiling, as if posing for an action shot.

"You? Charming?" Hanna snorted. "I think you mean...badass." she finished her thought.

"One can be a charming badass" He said in a faux offended tone.

"Not you." she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and inhaling his smell.

_You know that smell? The one that just smells...good? Like detergent, mixed with leather, throw in a pinch of boy smell, with a tad of weed? THAT, is how Caleb smelled. _

"Princess, I've got to finish these eggs, here." Caleb grinned, turning back to the stainless steel oven.

"Of course. I think I'm gonna hit the shower. Be back in...20?" she raised her eyebrows. During a Hanna Marin bathroom trip, one would be lucky to see her face in 45 minutes. It took a LONG time to exfolihate, scrub, apply mascara, etc. etc.

_If only I could 'hit the shower' with her, _Calebs thoughts roamed to _that_ place again. He shook it off though. "Sure, see you in a few"

...

Hanna took her time in the bathroom, never before wanting to impress a boy, it just happened naturally.

By the time she was finished, her skin was glowing, her eyes perfectly lined with eye-liner, framed in mascara, and her hair had those perfect beachy waves that it seemed only Blake Lively could conquer.

_What to wear_

Ultimately, she decided on black skinny jeans and a lace tank that showed off a 'tasteful' amount of her perky cleavage.

"My, my, my, the queen has arrived" Caleb said in awe as Hanna strode into the kitchen.

"Thank you?" she laughed, pulling a cermaic plate down from the cabinet. She turned to face the spread of food Caleb had made, only to find Caleb standing behind her, his arms on either side of her.

"I just thought I'd tell you how...sexy you look." Caleb's eyes never left Hanna's full, glossed lips.

She reached up and pulled his lips to hers. He propped her up on the counter, stepping between her legs. He passionately kissed her, then moved to her neck, leaving his mark.

She groaned as he continued up and down, up and down.

"Lets take this upstairs, to my room?" Hanna asked faux innocently.

Caleb didn't even have to answer. Even if his opinion wasn't clear enough already, he couldn't answer if he wanted to. He was in a trance...


	4. When Oprah Sessions Turn Sour

"Calebb?" Hanna waved her french manicured figure tips at his face.

No reply, he just stared in awe at her

"Hellooo?" She called again.

_As much as Caleb wanted her, and he wanted her badly, he didn't feel right just taking advantage of her sudden...passion._

He suddenly regained his will to speak "Princess, as much as I love your seduction techniques, I think we need to talk a little more before going all the way. Doesn't "it" mean something to you?" He asked, referring to her virginity.

"Well, yes, but..." Her cheeks were beginning to become a crimson color. "I want you here, and now, though, so I don't see the problem?" She gave him those puppy dog eyes that not even Sean Ackard could refuse.

"I do, _you know_ I do, but I think we need to just...talk, you know?" He asked gently.

Hanna's Blackberry beeped on the Island in the center of the kitchen. She grabbed it, giving the cold shoulder to Caleb.

**Looks like Hefty Hanna's 'attempt' at seduction can't even turn on Scruffy Shaggy? Looks like someone has a hot date with a carton of Rocky Road Breyer's tonight. No money for you. xoxo - A**

"Umm, yeah" she turned back to him. "Let's talk."

...

2 hours, a bag of Dorito's, and an episode of _General Hospital_ later, Caleb knew everything there was to know about Fat Camp, Alison, and the sadistic bitch 'A,"

"So this stalker, sends you texts and makes you do things? For pleasure? I've done some pretty weird things, but that crosses the line." Caleb firmly decided

_Hanna thought back to text, bribing her to kiss Caleb. Should she tell him?_

"Yeah, for instance...she texted me last night." Hanna trailed off, losing courage rapidly.

"And said?" He probed.

"She told me to-" But then, the fabulous Hanna Marin did something unheard of, she broke out into tears.

"Hanna, don't cry." he comforted her, pulling her into his warm embrace. "What ever she said isn't worth tears."

"But, you're going to hate me." Her voice broke as she said 'hate.'

"No, I could never."

She picked up the Blackberry, and scrolled through the messages, clicking on one sent last night at 5:39.

He read it, then re-read it, then slowly looked up. "What the fuck Hanna? I thought you had feelings for me?"

"Caleb, I do. She sent it at the wrong place and at a _very wrong_ time." Hanna tried to explain, because she did have feelings for him.

"So, let me get this straight. You're seducing me for money? Is this someone you and your Alison wannabee friends do for fun?" He slipped up, mentioning the 'A' word, and immeadiately regretted it.

That hurt harder than any slap, hit, or cut she'd ever recieved.

She was hurt, badly. "Yeah, Caleb, haven't you heard? I fuck around all the time. I'm just like a prostitue. Go fuck yourself." She spat at him, the angry leaking in her words.

"Hanna, that is not what I meant and you know it." Caleb tried to justify his harsh words.

"Save it. You know what? I think you should just leave. I try to show you a text from some crazy bitch, who tried to KILL ME. And this is what I get? You can go now." Hanna turned on her heels and walked away.

"Hanna."

She turned around frustrated. "What."

"Talk to me" He tried to reason with her.

_Fire yoga breathing. Fire yoga breathing. She was calm._

"Ok, lets talk" she said reasonably.

"I didn't mean what I said. At all. That was a low blow." Caleb apologized

"I know, and I would never hurt you, I honestly thought showing you the message would help in some way." she replied, wiping her eyes.

"Call me Cody...?" He asked slowly.

"Only if you call me Hannah Montana." She smiled and looked up to kiss him.

"Of course, pop star, but I need to go meet with the social worker." Caleb said reluctantly.

"Ok, see you soon. Lunch at Rive Gauche?" Hanna called after him.

"Yeah, whatever that means..." he laughed, before walking out the door.

**Is Caleb really meeting with a social worker? Are the two really meeting at Rive Gauce? Is Hanna really Hannah Montana? Find out in the next chapter of Tarzan and Jungle Jane!**

**REVIEW PLEASEE :) **


	5. Stabbed in the Back

Thank you so much for the great reviews! It's the only thing that keeps me motivated to write, so please continue and if you have any good ideas (I want this story to actual have a plot instead of...er. just sex) please PM or review it! Also, this chapter's kinda short, but I think alot goes down sooo...Thanks a ton! xoxo bladgleyluv09

It was 1:56 and Hanna had just arrived at the Rosewood Mall, she propped her Gucci sunglasses up on her forehead and headed up to the second level, where the restaurant was located. But as she stepped her pretty little heel on the escalator step, something caught her eye.

Caleb...with Jenna Cavanaugh. _What the hell?_

She stared in shock as she handed him a wad of cash, just inside the mini hallway that had bathrooms.

Hanna looked at her Blackberry already knowing she'd recieve a half-hearted text from A.

**1:59. ONE NEW MESSAGE**

_The bitch never dissapointed. _She smirked

**Looks like Homeless Homie may have an ulterior motive. I'd bounce before he screws you over. xoxo -A**

_There HAD to be a reasonable explanation for this. _

She picked up the phone, and opened the 'compose sms text' feature.

**You here? I think I just saw you, by the bathrooms, right? **She sent it to Caleb, holding her breath.

She wasn't the type of girl to walk into a situation to get played, so instead, she did what she did best. Walk right by the restaurant. And right into Lucas.

"Hey..." She said awkwardly to Lucas, her ex(?) who was drinking an Auntie Anne's Lemonade Slush.

"Oh hey." He said rather coldly.

Her phone buzzed. **By the bathrooms? LOL. No, I JUST got here. See you soon!**

_Why would he lie?_

Hanna saw Caleb coming up the escalator and did something VERY out of charector. She took one step towards Lucas and kissed him.

Lucas was very responsive for a guy being attacked with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Hanna hadn't even closed her eyes. She stared right into Caleb's as they continued to make out in the middle of the mall.


	6. All In A Day's Work

All readers, thank you x1000 for taking the time to review, I cannot express how much it means and it helps me continue, I know the last chapter was short, so hopefully I can make this one bigger AND better. Thanks again! xoxo bladgleyluvr09

The kiss lasted for about one second longer, until she pushed Lucas off of her, and wiped her lips off. He had been used for his purpose, she turned on her Loubiton heel and walked away for some much needed retail therapy.

"Hanna." Caleb growled reaching for her arm as the passed the entrance to Neiman Marcus.

"Leave me alone. I can see that we're done here." She didn't even bother to turn around.

"So, you have your tongue down whatever-the-fuck-his-name-is's throught, and you tell ME we're done? I don't think so." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hallway that had a vending machine, two bathrooms, and a custiodal closet.

"You don't own me. Go talk to Jenna Cavanaugh" She said, acid in her tone.

"Jenna Cavanaugh? What does she have to do with this?" He growled, his temper rising.

"I saw you with her. I saw her hand you a wad of cash. I am done with you. I told you everything, EVERYTHING. Even about the 'Jenna Thing' and this is what you do? We're really over this time." Hanna was so angry, she could punch him.

"So what? That validates fuck-face to have his hands all over your ass?" He further questioned.

"I have nothing to prove to you, and this isn't an interrogation, so if you excuse me, I'm leaving." Hanna tried to squirm away, but he had his arms in a cage around her, in a concealed corner, his prisoner.

"Hanna. I want an answer. Why was he kissing you? Why would you do this to me- to US?" The anger in his voice had long turned to sadness.

"I want an answer." She still contradicted, furious. "Why the fuck were you and Jenna Cavanaugh meeting in some shady corner?"

"You don't answer me, I don't have to answer you." Caleb became pissed again.

"Okay, so then let me go. Does it look like I care what you do with Jenna? I could have any guy I want, look at Lucas." On the outside, Hanna looked strong, fearless, but on the inside, she was hurt.

"And this is where it all ends I guess. The 'broken boy' goes back into foster care, yet Barbie gets everything she wants. Screwed up world we live in." Caleb averted his eyes from her face.

"Yes Caleb. My life is so fucking perfect! I wasn't almost killed, or don't have some crazy bitch blackmailing me! YES. So perfect, right? Oh look, it's her now. Yaay!" Hanna put on her best cheerleader impression.

**Looks like a heated discussion. Well, breakups always lead to the hottest make-up sex. Don't say I didn't warn you. xoxo -A**

Hanna banged her head against the wall. Her life sucked.

"Hanna..." Caleb tried.

"You know what? Just leave. _Please_, just leave me alone." She was practically in tears as she begged him.

"I think we should talked later..." He didn't even know where to start.

"Or not." She couldn't give a damn whether they talked or not.

He wasn't giving up on her, the best thing that had happened in his LIFE, that easily.

"I'll call you..." He said awkwardly, turning on the heel of his beat up, black, Converses.

**Nothing like a little retail therapy, Han. Come to Nordstrom's and look in the 3rd box down, of Coach sneaker's. Hugs and kisses! -A**

_Well, her life couldn't get any worse. Might as well fall into A's trap._

First, she stepped into the ladie's room, reapplying mascara, and wiping off the smudged eye-liner.

_There, who's been crying? Not me. _She thought.

Hanna walked up to Nordstom's and casually walked to the sneaker display. She picked up a pair of Coach sneakers, and looked around the large department store. After she checked that no one was spying, she opened the third box down. $1,500 fell out.

_DAMN_

There was also a note under the pair of blue and black sneakers:

**I know I said 'no sex, no money.' But I thought Hanna could use a pick me up. You KNOW you love me. xoxo - A**

_Had 'A' just tried to help her? _Either way, money was money, and she needed it. She scooped up the cash and put it in her large _Lesportsac_ satchel.

_Nothing a pair of killer heel's can't fix. _Hanna thought.

Caleb was gone. 'A' seemed like God. And Lucas felt like the luckiest guy in the world. All in a day's work.


	7. Run For the Money

So, ignore the fact that in the show Jenna payed Caleb for money, because I'm changing it and I think that if I add that in there, Haleb will never be together again! Please continue to review, as it motivates me to get my creative juices flowing and writing for y'all! Thanks! bladgleyluvr09

Hanna strolled around the mall feeling as confident as ever. As she stepped on the escalator, she flipped her glossy hair black checking her Blackberry. Thinking it was at text from 'A,' she rolled her eyes.

**Babe, we NEED to talk. This is me apologizing for whatever I did, and if we can meet, I'll explain the whole Jenna thing. **It was from Caleb.

She rolled her eyes, and was going to let him sweat it out. He had betrayed her, and she wasn't the type of girl to give in easily. Her phone buzzed again.

**Hanna, I can see that you're looking at the text now. Come talk to me by the bench next to Forever 21.**

She wasn't his bitch! Who did he think she was? She was Hanna Marin, and she was fabolous...She was also turning around and heading toward Forever 21.

She strode confidently to the bench, taking her time. "Talk. You have exactly 2 minutes." She said in her signature bitchy tone.

"Ok, so I was helping Jenna with an 'issue' she had, and needed to be taken care of." He did air quotes around 'issues.'

"What kind of issues?" He had her full attention.

"Well she payed me to secrecy, but I think there's a few ways you can get me to spill..." He took a step closer to her.

"You just betrayed my trust, Caleb. Don't expect that you can jump into my bed like that." She rejected his come on.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said ignoring her last statement, instead picturing her clad in only lingerie.

"Caleb. Earth to Caleb." He vaguely heard her comments.

His head snapped backed up, "You were saying, princess?"

"I was saying, that I want you to tell me what Jenna payed you for."

In Caleb's mind, if he deleted a few words from her sentence, he had. 'I want you.'

_Focus._

"She was having some issues with the security of her cell phone" Caleb explained.

"Oh," Hanna said stunned. She figured Jenna was paying him for doing something sketchy, say spying on her?

"So. I guess the cats out of the bag."

"Yeah, guess so. And I just wanted to apologize, for how I acted. Kissing Lucas was the only thing I could think of that would hurt you. It was a mistake and if you hate me, I understand, but I needed to clear the air." Hanna slowly looked up at him.

"I must admit. That hurt like hell. But, it hurt out of jealousy, not because I was mad at you." Caleb further explained his rage.

"Wanna...walk around the mall?" Hanna asked, rather awkwardly for the fabulous Hanna Marin.

"Me? In a mall? Only for you." He said jokingly.

The two walked around for a while, slowly gaining back trust, when suddenly, Caleb's phone rang

"It's a text" The two stopped walking.

**I spy with my little eye Godzilla and his little blonde interest. Go to La Perla, and you might just find a surprise. xoxo -A**

Caleb raised his eye brow at the reference to La Perla. AND the reference as him to Godzilla.

Wait why was 'A' texting Caleb anyways?

"Oh my gosh. Not you too." Hanna groaned.

"My, my, she wants us to go to La Perla" He wiggled his eye brows deviously.

Hanna laughed. "Let's give the bitch a run for her money." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to the Lingerie store.


	8. Come Take A Ride On the Caleb Train

This chapter is going to be rather T+ or M- for obvious reasons, so if you don't want to read about Haleb sex, idk why you wouldn't want to, click the little red 'x' on the box! But I think I'd kept y'all waiting long enough, so without furthure adue...P.S REVIEWWWWW

Caleb had a stupid grin on his face as she led him to store. He was like a kid in a candy shop, sans the candy, add in a few hundred articles of sheer and lace, and BAM, this was Caleb.

Hanna's phone buzzed.

**I see you've made it to the destination. Follow my exact instructions, and the two of may get lucky. xoxo -A**

Get lucky. Caleb thought...

**Go to the cashier, and ask for the 'gift' that was left for Hanna Marin. She will know was this means. Payed for by yours truly. XXX -A**

"Can I have-" Hanna looked down at her Blackberry. "The gift left for Hanna Marin please"

The cashier looked up and down Caleb and Hanna. Typically teenagers.

She handed Hanna a large paper bag, overflowing with tissue paper.

**Go model your new piece for Scooby, I hear he's hungry - for you that is. xoxo -A**

Caleb's eyes boggled as he looked at the screen on her phone.

"Well," Hanna exhaled. "I'm ready for whatever 'A' comes up with. Let's do this" she giggled and grabbed his hand once again.

Hopefully 'this' means 'it' Caleb thought, as the two walked back to the entrance to the mall.

...

"Sit...And be a good boy." Hanna added for extra measure as they walked into her room.

"Yes, officer."

Hanna smiled and strode to the bathroom, La Perla bag in hand. She honestly couldn't believe she was doing this, but she wanted to comply with 'A' as well as show Caleb how much he meant to her.

Slowly, but surely, she opened the bag, peeling off layer after layer of tissue paper.

Inside the bag was a flimsy black push-up and matching 'panties' (could they even have enought dignity to be called panties?)

Hanna was now super confident with her body, but this was the real deal here. She pulled off her clothes, and put on the new garments 'A' had so generously coughed up for.

Not to pat herself on the back, but she looked great. The bra emphasized her full bust, pushing it up and over the cup, and the 'panties' showed off her 4 hours a week pilates trained legs. Caleb was going to go mad.

After adjusting her hair, and brushing her teeth, she was ready.

"Her goes nothing" she stepped out of the bathroom and walked back into her room, her best Tyra Banks impression being put to work.

"Holy fucking shit." Caleb stuttered, standing up to get a good look at Hanna.

"You like?" She span around, smiling.

He edged closer to her, emotion leaving his eyes, instead filling with animal lust. He pushed her back against the wall and began to kiss her with more passion than ever displayed before. He slowly moved down to her neck, slowly sucking on the exposed skin.

"Mmmm" Hanna groaned.

His hands were placed on her back, pushing her closer to him and he marveled at her cleavage, he was practically salivating.

She took his hand and lead them to her bed, sitting on top of him and unbuckling his belt. She teaslingly pulled it off and one by one unbuttoned his pants.

"Hanna," Caleb growled, wishing his seductress would take him already.

She smiled, loving the control she had over him, but eventually pulled his pant legs off, so she was now grinding on his bare boxer shorts.

Caleb thought he was going to explode, literally. This was the sexiest thing he'd ever experienced, and even though he was no virgin, and Hanna was, it felt the other way around. He wondered how any man wouldn't just rip her clothes off, no mercy, when they were alone.

He sat up, as she continued to grind on him, unhooking her newly acquired bra in one swift motion. He sucked on her shoulder and moved his way down to her perky breasts. She was making these little moans as he sucked on her, turning him on even more.

...

19 minutes later, Hanna and Caleb were both collapsed on her bed.

"Well, that was..." Hanna trailed off, turny rosy even just thinking about it.

"Princess, I'm pretty sure what I just did to you was illegal in 29 states" Caleb laughed.

"I can imagine why." She laughed sitting up and gathering her clothes.

"Done so soon?" he asked, slowly placing kissing on her neck, clearly ready for round 2.

"One trip on 'Mount Caleb' is more than enough for one day." She laughed, boosting his ego.

He laughed. "What's on the agenda for tonight?"

"I here Never Say Never is playing at 7:10?" Hanna giggled.

"Hell no."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I probably won't update for a while (aka 2-3 days...) as I need to prioritize some things, but I assure you this isn't done. Heck, I'll probably update tomorrow, but this is just a warning!


	9. Livin' the Good Life

I couldn't resist adding another chapter! Thank you to the readers who have been reviewing every single chapter! It really means soo much! Thanks! bladgleyluv09

One hour, a cold shower, and three episodes of _Criminal Minds _later, Hanna was lying on the couch, her feet in Caleb's lap.

"Princess, I hate to break it to you, but I'm getting rather bored watching Morgan take off his shirt." Caleb shifted Hanna's feet off of him.

"We could always watch _Bones?" _Hanna laughed

Hanna's Blackberry buzzed on the coffee table.

**Party tonight at Sam Wilkin's house. You in? **It was from Mona.

"Feel like going to a party...?" Hanna playfully asked Caleb

"The sketchy guy no one knows at the Varsity football captains house? Sounds like a good time." Caleb said sarcastically.

"Come on, he's not that bad. He's actually really nice if you give him a chance." Hanna pressed.

"Let me think why...? You're the sexy blonde who basically runs the school, so I'm pretty sure it can't be _that_ hard to get guys to be 'nice' to you." Caleb smirked.

"Life is good when you're a 'sexy blonde.'" Hanna laughed then stood on her toes to give Caleb a quick peck.

"Well, I might as well start to get to know the people I go to school with, so...party on?" Caleb awkwardly pumped his fist _Jersey Shore_ style.

"The key to gaining friends is NOT to dance like you're the Situation" Hanna giggled at Caleb's attempts.

...

"What to people wear to these things?" Caleb asked, genuinely confused.

"Given your limited choice of apparel" Hanna contemplated, while looking through his duffel bag. "I'd say a grey V-Neck and maybe those black skinny jeans"

"Okay, I'll try that on." Hanna turned around, so Caleb could change into his 'Hanna approved' outfit.

"Hanna," Caleb snickered, "Are you really still going to turn around after all...of that?"

Hanna's cheeks turned crimson as she turned back around. "Just giving you privacy."

"Don't think I need much after your full body inspection" Caleb leered.

Hanna felt like she was over heating, she wasn't used to all this innuendo, and he knew it.

"Ok, just get ready, perv!" This was her best comeback. "I'm gonna go find something to wear."

"Yeah," He watched her ascend the staircase from the basement._ Damn, his life was good._


	10. Don't Get Angry, Get Even

Sorry for not updating, this weekend has been crazy and I had like 10 soccer games! (2, but same thing! In case you were wondering my team one both...by alot) Hahaa! Thanks for the reviews and please keep 'em coming!

As Hanna was contemplating whether to wear her sequined mini dress or lace V-Neck, she recieved a text. Thinking it was Mona, she opened it non-chalantly

**Hanna, Hanna, Hanna, didn't anyone tell you to close the curtains when you do your dirty work? xoxo - A**

**Attatched IMAGE: **

It was a picture of Hanna and Caleb in a not so innocent embrace on her bed.

She clenched her Blackberry until her knuckles were a ghostly white as all the color drained from her skin.

"Why? Why?" Hanna threw her head back and let a single tear run down her cheek.

She stumbled down the stairs and walked down to the basement. "Back for some more, Princess?" Caleb blew a kiss.

"Caleb, I don't really feel like going to this party tonight." Hanna tried to force out a smile.

"Why? Can't resist another-" He stopped. "Hanna, have you been crying?" He stood up from the couch.

"No, I'm fine" She lied

"Hanna, you can tell me anything." Caleb reassured her.

"Caleb, I'm so sorry" She sobbed.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" Caleb began to get worried.

She picked up her phone and showed him 'A's' manipulative text.

"Oh- erm, Hanna..." Caleb quizically looked at her phone, becoming stangely aroused.

She sobbed into his shoulder as he continued to look at her phone.

"Hanna, this isn't your fault. Some crazy stalker is taking pictures of you, it isn't your fault." Caleb tried to make her feel better, hardly succeeding.

"Caleb. What if she has others?" Hanna's mascara was running.

"So what? Yes, it's a little creepy, but what is she going to do with them? Hanna, look at me." Caleb said, tenderness outweighing the frustration in his voice.

She looked up at him.

"I love you, and even if she does anything with those pictures, I am here for you- for us." Caleb looked into her eyes.

She hugged him back, still worried. '_A' could show those to her MOM, her mother! Sean, the pastor sun. Oh GOD. Lucas, her innocent lab partner who practically worshiped her heals._

_She HAD to get those pictures, it was imperative_

"Caleb," Hanna wipped her face and tossed her hair back, the symbol of Hanna Marin fabulousness. "I need your help with something.


	11. NoFriggenWay

CONTINUE TO REVIEW! bladgleyluvr09 :)

"Yes..?" He asked skeptically, looking at Hanna who had a sinister look in her eyes.

"I was wondering if you could help me find out who 'A' is? I mean you're practically a phone hacking genius!" Hanna couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that before.

"I could try, but there's just no garuntee that I can crack this code."

"That's all I'm asking" She dropped her Blackberry into his palm.

Caleb started to type away at her keyboard, clicking button after button.

"How much longer?" Hanna pressed.

"I just started, be patient my darling." Caleb raised his brow.

Hanna fiddled her thumbs absently for what felt like hours.

"Caleb."

"Hanna." He was losing his patience, she had to just let him do his thing.

She groaned and threw her head back on the couch.

"Ok, I'm gonna go upstairs for a while" Hanna said, her patience out the window.

"Be my guest, princess"

She stomped up the stairs and right into the arms of her worst enemy...the kitchen. Aimlessly wandering around, she opened the fridge, filled with an abundance of cheese, lunch meat, chinese takeout. She picked up the carton of fried rice and opened it.

_Hanna what are you doing? _She had literally worked her ass off to get where she wanted to be, and wasn't going to let DR. CHOW'S AUTHENTIC CHINESE CUISINE get in her way.

She thrusted the food back into the fridge and flopped down on the couch, turning on the T.V.

Sex and the City. Man Versus Food. Real Housewives of Atlanta. Phillies Game. Ultimately, she decided on the good ole DVR with Gossip Girl, loving the delicious drama that occured in the elite society of Nate, Serena, Blair, and Dan.

Hanna watched the show unwind, Blair and Dan both competing for internships at 'W Magazine.'

"Blair!" Hanna screamed at the T.V "Don't let Humphrey run you over!" Suffice to say, Hanna loved the show.

"Hanna!" Caleb called.

She sprinted down to the basement, faster then Carl Crawford.

"Ok, so I think I found the number," Caleb looked at Hanna, a spark in his eye.

"Who-who is it-t-t-t?" Hanna stuttered, feeling a round of shivers coming on.

"Call the number." He handed her a Post It.

She dialed the twelve digit number, waiting in anticipation, but also wanting to throw up.

_RING, RING, RING._

"Pick up the damn phone!" Hanna commanded.

_RING, RING, RING._

"Hello?" An eerily familiar voice answered the phone, the phone crashed to the floor with a thud.


	12. Bring It On

Ok, so I know that I don't have any say on who 'A' is, so this chapter is basically just what I think should happen. READ AND REVIEW!

"Hello?" The familiar voice repeated

"Oh my gosh." Hanna chocked.

"Hanna? Are you okay?" Mona, Hanna's supposed best friend, croaked.

Hanna slowly picked up the phone. "Sorry, I butt dialed!" She hung up and threw the phone on the couch.

"Oh my gosh." Hanna couldn't believe what had just transpired.

"Hanna, look I may have hit a glitch, but there are some settings that can decode private numbers, and I-" Caleb didn't even know where to start. Myrna(?) Maureen(?) was supposed to be Hanna's closest friend.

"Caleb," Hanna sobbed throwing her arms around his neck. "Mona is my BEST friend. What the hell? Tell me this isn't true. This cannot be true."

"Hanna, I'm so sorry." He awkwardly added his input.

"How am I supposed to look at the girl who tried to kill me?" Hanna looked broken and so innocent.

"I-i-i"

"I'm gonna make sure this isn't true. It just can't be." Hanna tried to rationalize.

"How?"

"I bet she'll be at that party tonight, and we'll just talk." Hanna pictured in her head the lazy days spent at the Rosewood Tennis Club, many a day at the mall, maxing out credit cards.

"Hanna..I don't think a party is the best thing for you now."

"Caleb. I need to do this. I need to see if my BEST FUCKING FRIEND is actually some physco bitch who is stalking me.

_Buzz _**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM: MONA. Hey gurll. Thanks for the butt dial. Party tonight? Hear it's gonna be one to remember.**

"She even writes like A!" Hanna concluded.

"Hanna, a lot of people write out all of their words..." Caleb tried to keep her from being set on her suspicions.

"Caleb. We're going to this party. And if I'm going to kick some ass, so be it." Hanna joked.

"Fiesty. I like it." Caleb smiled back at her.

Hanna giggled and sprinted back up the stairs to finish getting ready.

**Come to Sam's tonight. I'll be waiting with a picture or two. xoxo - A**

_Bring it on bitch. _


	13. Get'r Done

Thanks for the reviews! It really means alot. And 'Twilighter Tabatha,' yes I did read the books, which is where I got the idea to incorporate Mona more. And special thanks to the readers who have continued to review every single chapter. bladgleyluvr09

It was 12 o'clock and Hanna hadn't seen or heard from Mona or A at all that night. Not that she had really been paying any attention to anyone or anything. She was sort of pre-occupied - sitting on Caleb's lap with his tongue down her throat.

"Hanna?" She heard someones muffled voice call.

"Hanna?" The voice sounded again.

"Hmm?" She tore her lips away from Caleb and shifted in his lap.

"Earth to Hanna. Thanks for finally stopping your midnight snack of Monkey Man's face." Mona snapped.

"Jeez. Sorry Mon." Hanna had to stop herself from ripping this bitch's face off.

"Well, now that you're back on planet Earth. I was thinking we should talk."

Caleb reassuringly rubbed Hanna's back. "Talk? About what?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"About- things." She eyed Caleb.

"I think that's my cue." Caleb said, giving Hanna one last passionate kiss before moving Hanna off of him. Mona sat next to Hanna, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I feel like you've been avoiding me." Mona said.

"Avoiding? No." Hanna averted Mona's eyes.

"It sure as hell seems like it."

"I've been sort of busy with Caleb." Hanna finally found the courage to look the bitch in her Dior eye liner lined eyes.

"Busy." Mona repeated knowingly.

It suddenly clicked_. Mona HAD to be 'A.' _Hanna hadn't told anyone about what her and Caleb had done.

"Yes, Mona. Busy." Hanna said in a cold tone.

"No need for the attitude, Han. It's not like I asked for specific details on where Caveman's hands have been." Mona rolled her eyes.

"What?" Hanna's eyes widened. _.is.a._

"I mean it's pretty obvious you guys have done 'it.'" Mona said this casually.

"And if I say we haven't?" Hanna choked out.

"Come on." Mona pressed.

"What? We haven't." Hanna lied.

"I know you have." Mona's eyes darkened.

"How?" Hanna felt herself turning cold.

"I have my ways. But I need to go now. There's a cold Corona calling my name."

And with that, Mona was gone.

Hanna's throat was sour, she needed something to drink. And fast.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE.**

**Han Bear, didn't your mother teach you not to lie to your besties? Another slip up like that and your sex tape will spread faster than Britney Spears legs. xoxo -A**

_You have got to be kidding me. _

Hanna roamed around the party, nursing a red cup filled with some green liquid, looking for Mona.

"Hanna." Someone grabbed her arm.

It was Caleb. "Hey." She grinned winding her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"What did Mona say?" Caleb asked after.

"She was just acting really.." Hanna struggled to find words. "sketchy."

"Sketchy...?" Caleb probed.

"Just. She acted like she knew things that no one would no. Besides 'A' Hanna added.

"I see. Well I think we need to get her phone to see if we're falsely accusing an innocent person."

"Why are you defending this bitch? She tried to kill me." Hanna was gettin heated.

"Han. I know. I do. But what if it isn't her?"

"You may be right, but how are we going to get her phone without making it majorly obvious?" Hanna looked up at him.

**"**The only way I know how." Caleb grinned broadly.

"What...?" Hanna asked, confused.

"Lets get her drunk."

"Drunk" Hanna repeated.

"Wasted." Caleb finished.


	14. Witches Will Be Witches

Okay, so I think this chapter is longer? Haha, I hope so, cause it took a while to write, but I think it's good. REVEIW PLEASEEE.

"So, if I'm-we're gonna get Mona drunk, we need to act like we're BFF's" Hanna sighed.

"That is true." He leaned down to kiss Hanna.

They walked around the house searching for Mona.

"Monakins!" Hanna cheerfully greeted Mona who was sipping a Corona.

"Hanny" Mona smiled back.

"I wanna propose a toast - to no more 'avoidance.'" Hanna looked Mona in the eyes.

"Totally." Mona smiled back.

...

After Mona had downed 3 beers and 1 red cup filled with some vodka mixture, she was loopy to say the least.

"Hey, can I see your phone? I think I lost mine." Hanna asked casually, not even the slightest bit tipsy.

"Here" Mona burped, thrusting her purse at Hanna. "Dig around and-" Mona trailed off, bursting out laughing.

"Aye Mona!" Some varsity soccer player yelled. "Come over here and make a guy happy" He took advantage of her - defenseless- state, not that Hanna really gave a shit. Mona stumbled on her heels over to the random guy and collapsed into his arms, laughing uncontrollably. Hanna started rummaging through her purse, looking for the pink Swarovski Crystal iPhone case she had seen so many times, but now come to think of it, had never really touched.

She located the phone and went into the message feature. She scrolled threw the messages and her heart almost stopped as she scrolled threw them. The countless messages she had been terrified to look at were all stored on her phone. She seperated the inbox so each person's messages were seperated.

Aria Montgomery:

**Sent: Friday March 14 at 3:36PM**

**Looks like student/teacher relations have gone to a whole new level. Be careful where your affairs occur or the next time you see your forbidden lover might just be in the slammer. xoxo - A**

**Sent: Sunday March 16 at 12:30 AM**

**Aria, Aria, Aria. I hear Daddy Dearest has been fooling around again, tell Mommy or I might. xoxo - A**

Hanna cringed, scrolling down to Emily's.

Emily Fields:

**Sent: Wednesday March 12 at 12:15 PM**

**Emily and Paige? Looks like the new Ellen Degeneres and Portia De Rossi. You soon might become as public as them unless you go to locker room. ASAP. xoxo- A**

**Sent: Saturday March 15 at 7:34 PM**

**Just because Daddy's might be getting relocated to Texas doesn't mean your dirty little secrets will stay hidden for long. xoxo -A**

She scrolled to her own messages.

**Sent: Saturday March 15 at 1:13PM**

**I spy with my little eye Godzilla and his little blonde interest. Go to La Perla, and you might just find a surprise. xoxo -A**

**Sent: Saturday March 15 at 1:18 PM**

**I see you've made it to the destination. Follow my exact instructions, and the two of may get lucky. xoxo -A**

She felt like she was going to throw up. She scrolled to finally scrolled to Spencer's messages.

**Sent Friday March 14 at 9:10 PM**

**Getting frisky with killer boy, I see. All I have to say is things aren't always what they seem. xoxo -A**

**Sent Saturday March 15 at 1:10 PM**

**Go to Rosewood Mall NOW. I have a surprise waiting for you at Nordstom. xoxo -A**

_Why? _Hanna exited the messaging feature and glared at Mona had her arm's wrapped around some random guys neck.

"Babe, did you find anything?" Caleb emerged from the bathroom.

"What didn't I find? All of this creeps sadistic messages. All I want to know is why? I thought we were best friends" Hanna was pissed.

"I know, we all did, but it's better that you know, instead of being best friends with..." Caleb cringed as he said it, "the girl who tried to kill you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I feel so stupid." Hanna bowed her head down.

"The fabulous, popular, sexy as hell, Hanna Marin is stupid? Never." Caleb tried to get her to smile.

"I don't feel so fabulous. I actually just want to go home now." Hanna looked to Mona again.

"Of course." Caleb agreed.

"I'm just gonna go give Mona her purse, and I think you should come with me - I don't want to lose control and punch the bitch in her face." Hanna smiled.

_Actually, _Caleb thought. _I wouldn't mind seeing a little girl on girl catfight..._

"Yeah." Caleb went with his girlfriend.

"Here's your purse. I'm gonna go." Hanna said coldly to Mona.

"Why so soon?" Mona slurred.

"I have to get home, promised my Mom I still wouldnt't break curfew even though she's not here." Hanna lied.

"Party pooooooper" Mona laughed obnoixusly.

"Yeah. Okay." Mona walked away.

"Let's go." Caleb whispered in her ear, taking her hand.

"Yeah." She agreed as he lead his way to her car.

They drove home in silence, Hanna just wanted to forget everything.

"I still just can't believe it." Hanna groaned.

"Han. I know. This sucks, but at least you know." Caleb repeated.

"I know, I know. It's just this was my best friend. What did I ever do to her?" Hanna tried to think of a time she had upset Mona. Yes, she has borrowed Manolo Blahniks a few times without asking or had taken a bottle or two of her Dad's vintage Cristal, but nothing too outragous. What had Spencer or Aria or Emily done though. That was what baffled her, they weren't even very friendly.

"Bitches will be bitches, I guess." Caleb rationalized.

"So true." Hanna laughed.

They pulled into her driveway and walked through the front door.

"I'm so tired." Hanna groaned as she kicked off her heels.

"Should I-" Caleb trailed off, Hanna knew exactly where Caleb was going.

"Come up to my room." Hanna said. To _sleep." _she finished.

"But of course," Caleb laughed, following his girlfriend up the stairs.


	15. Four New Messages

Short chapter, but very suspensful.

"I just can't wait to forget this whole day." Hanna sighed, walking into her bedroom after she'd scrubbed her face and brushed her teeth.

"I can imagine so" Caleb agreed, sitting on her bed with his shirt off and in Nike sweats.

Hanna climbed into her bed next to him and shut off the lights. "Night, Caleb." Hanna kissed her boyfriend goodnight before pulling her covers tightly over her body.

"Sweet dreams, princess." He kissed the top of her head.

...

It was 12:19 and Hanna had woken peacefully, climbing out of her bed, careful not to wake up Caleb.

She grabbed her Blackberry and headed downstairs to find some breakfast.

**4 NEW MESSAGES.**

_Damn, I'm popular. _Hanna thought to herself opening the most recent text message.

**Recieved: Sunday March 16 at 12:13 AM from Mona Vanderwall**

**cow are the cranbries' i luvvvv kiten' fkd **

_Drunk Bitch._

**Recieved: Sunday March 16 at 1:01 AM from Aria Montgomery **

**Hey. Did you leave the party early? Can't find you! Text me back! URGENT.**

_Hmm... Wonder what happened?_

**Recieved: Sunday March 16 at 11:44 AM from Naomi Lincoln**

**Heard about the loss. I am SO sorry. If you need anything, text me.**

_What the fuck?_

**Recieved: Sunday March 16 at 12:11 PM from Kevin Vanderwall**

_Why is Mr. Vanderwall e-mailing me?_

**Hanna-**

**It pains me to send this so soon, but if you know anything that could have happened last night, please tell me. **

**-Kevin **

Hanna went numb. _What the hell is everyone talking about?_

"CALEB!" Hanna screamed.

A few seconds later, a very disoriented Caleb appeared. "What's wrong?" He panted.

"I don't know, but I think something happened after we left Sam's. All these people are texting me and I honestly have no idea what is going on." Hanna knew something very, very wrong had happened last night.


	16. Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead

Hanna keyed in her Facebook login and password and proceeded to scan through everthing that popped up. Her heart almsot stopped when she read some of the Wall to Wall posts.

**Alex Remington and 29 other friends wrote on Mona Vanderwall's Wall** the big blue print read, she clicked on Mona's wall.

**Alex Remington: Mona, you were a great friend and I will never forget countless laughs in Physics.**

**Callie Smith: Mons. I am so sorry about what happened and things will never be the same without you. **

_Without you? What the fuck? _Hanna preceeded to read.

**Lexi Michelle: Mona, words cannot express how sad I will never be forgotten.**

**Sean Bebben: R.I.P I love you. **

_R.I.P. R.I.P R.I.P _Hanna couldn't see straight. "Caleb.'' Hanna managed to sqeak out.

"Yeah?" He came into her room, stuffing a grilled cheese sandwich in his face.

"Mona... sh-she's d-d-dead." Hanna burst into tears, her voice breaking on 'dead.'

"DEAD?" Calebs eyes boggled and he choked on the hot sandwich.

"Ye-yes. I-i-i- don't e-e-ven kn-know wh-what happened." Hanna looked so broken and innocent as she cried.

"Oh my. Oh my."

"I nee-nneed to fi-find out what happen-ned." She stumbled to her Blackberry and texted Aria.

**Just got your text. What happened last night? **Her fingers struggled to keep composure.

A few seconds later, there was a reply. **Mona and Josh Wilder were driving in a car and he crashed, Mona was killed, but Josh is in the hospital in critical condition.**

Hanna couldn't breathe. **Oh my gosh. I guess I left before that. I'm gonna go visit the Vanderwalls.**

**Ok. Want me to come with?**

**No thanks. I think I have to do this on my own. **

**I'm here for you Han. **

**I know. Thanks Aria 3**

"Caleb. I need to visit the Vanderwalls. I-I don't even know what to say. Sure, Mona tried to kill me and was- OH MY GOSH. I need to tell the girls about the whole Mona/A thing."

Just then, her phone buzzed.

**Mona's car 'accident' was no accident. Just because she's dead doesn't mean the bitches and you won't still be tormented. Think of me as A 2.0, newer and improved. And, oh yeah, not dead. hugsandkisses. -A**

She threw her phone on the bed and weeped. "It's way too soon for this shit."

"Hanna." Caleb moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think you need to get away for a while. Forget about Mona and A and all of this bullshit."

"I-i can't jus-s-st up and _leave." _Hanna sobbed.

"Why not? Why don't you and me get away for the day? It will help" Caleb patted her back.

"P-p-promise?" She looked up at him.

"Would I lie to my princess?" Caleb smiled.

"Never...say never." Hanna laughed.

"Come on, Han. Go get ready and we'll get out of this town." He gave her a reassuring pat.

"Okay."

...

"We're are we going?" Hanna demanded impatiently for the 40th time trying to shift the blindfold Caleb put on her eyes.

"Not telling." She could hear Calebs smirk.

"Are you kidnapping me?" She whined.

"Yes." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"When will we be there?" Hanna asked again, not even a minute later.

"Right...now" Caleb parked the car and lifted the blindfold.

"Where are we?" Hanna's clear blue eyes flashed in awe.

"It's my secret." Caleb smiled at her.

"Caleb. This is amazing." Hanna took in the grassy meadow filled with colorful flowers, trees surronding her car.

"I know. Sometimes I come here to just...think." He finished.

"I think I need to do alot of thinking, recently." Hanna looked dejectedly out the car window.

"Hey." Caleb lightly held her chin. "None of that."

Hanna smiled and kissed him innocently.

"Here. Let me show you the best part." Caleb smiled and hopped out of the car, walking over to open Hanna's.

"Me lady." He took her hand after opening the door.

They walked for a few minutes in a comfortable silence to a clearing, where a small lake surrounded by grass were.

"This is beautiful." Hanna was speechless. A new observation for a girl who had always loved the hustle and bustle of Philly.

"Just like you." Caleb said cheesily, yet it still made Hanna blush.

"I know we said we were coming here to forget about...things. But can I just talk to you about...things?" Hanna struggled to come to terms with all that had happened that day.

"Sure. Anything." Caleb smiled.

"Anything?" Hanna raised her eye brow.

"Anything." He confirmed.

"Well... I feel like I was sort-sort of responsible for what happened to Mona.." Hanna looked up at Caleb , whose face had suddenly went from smiling to concern.


	17. Time to Unwind

Guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating in a while. I've been so busy with school and sports and what not, so I really haven't had the time. In addition, I just posted that other story, but pretty sure it's gonna be a one-shot so...y'all have my attention.

"Res-sponsib-ble? How?" Caleb didn't understand.

"Well the fact that I intentionaly tried to get her drunk...it-it-"

"Hanna. No. I didn't see _us _shoving any Jack Daniels down her throat." He interrupted.

"Well no, but still." Hanna looked down at the ground, ashamed of herself.

"Hanna." Caleb lifted her chin, so she was looking at him. "This is not your fault, if anything it's mine. I suggested getting her 'wasted' in the first place. Look at me." He said softly.

"You know what? I'm done with that bullshit." Hanna exhaled. "That bitch tried to kill me! I should be glad that she's dead."

Calebs eyes widened. Her reaction was a little insensitive, but he totally saw where she was coming from.

"Y-yeah." He agreed.

"Lets do something _fun _and _crazy._" Hanna took his hand.

"Uh- crazy?" Was this _his _princess saying this? But then again, she _had_ given up her virginity to him because of some text that was sent to her...

"I don't know. Lets go egg someones house! Or tip a cow!" Hanna's eyes flashed wildly.

"As fun as that sounds, I think we should try to avoid getting arrested." Caleb gave her his signature sideways smile.

"Let me be wild, Caleb." Hanna pouted.

"You could always be wild in -err- other ways." More bawdiness on his part.

"You _would_ say that." Hanna rolled her eyes, and sat down on the ground.

"Yeah, I would." He sat next to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Can we just talk?" Hanna asked.

"Of course." He kissed up and down her neck.

"Caleb," she moaned. "Talk. Not kiss."

"You're telling me" He looked up at her, seductively, "that you'd rather be talking than doing this?" He demonastred what 'this' meant by kissing her again.

Hanna giggled, _"Talk." _She finally was able to speak again.

"Your wish, my command." Caleb wiggled his eyebrows.

"I just feel like I should be sort of happy in a way, that Mona...died. But, I just can't bring myself to accept the fact of what she did. It makes me so-angry." Hanna sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But look, I know exactly what you need right now." Calebs smile brightened her world.

"A bottle of Svedka?" Hanna rolled her eyes.

"No. Let me take you to where I go to just _leave _this world." Caleb said mysteriously.

_Leaving this world felt like a good option to Hanna at the moment._

"Leggo" She said impersonating Chris Brown. Caleb took her hand and lead her deep into the lush woods of some Pennsylvanian town.

They walked for what Hanna thought was 10 (.5) miles. "Are we there yet?" She pouted.

"Almost. Stop whining!" He laughed. He walked her to a rocky cliff, where the water of some lake was visible.

"Oh. Wow." Hanna was breathless. "Caleb this is- wonderful!" She struggled for words as he sat down on the rocks, pulling her onto his lap.

"I know right?" He looked up at her, the apitomy of beauty, cherishing just how lucky of a guy he truly was.


	18. Lazy Days

In this chapter Haleb hook up, but that's as far as it goes. REVIEW ITT PLEASEE.

Hanna looked down at Caleb and smiled, taken aback by the way he always looked at her. It was seemingly a mix of 'you're so beautiful' and 'I want to eat you like a piece of meat.' Caleb stared back at her and kissed her with more emotion than ever, loving those little moans she made when he surprised her. Hanna placed both hands in his hair, reciprocating his passion and desire for her. His hand cupped her shoulder, sliding down the tank top she was wearing, revealing a hot pink bra strap.

"So sexy," he whispered. Caleb really tried not to want Hanna _so fucking much _in the way that he did, he really did try. But something about her just brought out this sexually hungry, horny creature that, honestly, he wasn't before her. 

She laughed. "Caleb. You realize that we can't do this here and now, right?"

"Why?" He questioned, knowing damn well they could.

"Because we're in the middle of some woods. And I want every single time _this_ happens to be...special." She bit her lip. He wondered if she knew he thought it was a turn on, teasing him.

_Why can't we just casually fuck? _Caleb thought. _I can't help the fact that she's so God damn sexy._

"This is special" He whispered, raspily against her now exposed shoulder.

"Caleb," She dug her hands into the grass, _that voice. _

"What?" He said again in the same lust filled tone.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to let him get her going.

"Are you going to answer? Or am I going to have to make you answer?" He placed hot, wet kisses down her neck.

"Caleb." She repeated, her voice getting caught in throat.

"Just tell me what you want, baby" He said innocently.

"I want you" Her voice stuggled to say the words. "To stop."

His head snapped up. "Hanna."

"Caleb. I want every moment with us to be special. Not some booty call in the woods." Hanna said, truthfully.

"Can't deny a man what he needs, princess."

"You don't need me. Or that." Hanna rolled her eyes, boys.

"It's physically evident that I do," He said in a hushed tone, refferring to a certain thing that Hanna didn't want to think about.

"Oh, Caleb." Hanna rolled her eyes and giggled.

He gave her his sideways grin. "Wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure." Hanna pulled her shirt up and grabbed his hand. "Lead the way?"

He took her hand and they walked back to his car in a comfortable silence. About four minutes into the ride, Caleb's phone rang. "I''ll get it." Hanna smiled, grabbing the phone.

"Hey baby. I miss you soo much." A female voice said.

"Caleb." Hanna growled. "What the fuck?"


	19. 3 Strikes and You're Out

**I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, and I apologize x 100000000. I am sooo sorry, but school is out, finals are done, and it's time to chill! I will update for y'all if you continue to review 3 **

"Hanna, give me the phone" Caleb said, panicked.

"Caleb. Answer me. Now." Hanna looked away, her eyes tearing up.

"Hanna." Caleb stuck is hand out.

"Hi. This is Calebs _girlfriend." _Hanna said in a bitchy tone to the female on the phone. "Well. EX girlfriend. You can have my shitty seconds, he's not worth my time." Hanna said in the queen bee tone she'd used oh-so-many times to oh-so-many girls throughout Rosewood High. She closed the phone and turned to Caleb. "You can leave now."

Caleb looked around, stunned. "Hanna," his mouth was dry, his voice barely a whisper. "Give me my phone."

"Fuck you." She spat at him, composing herself again.

"There you go again. You never listen to any other fucking possibility besides what YOU think is the truth. You don't listen." Caleb shot back at her.

"Really?" Hanna laughed, coldy. "What 'other fucking possibility's' are there, Caleb?" she could hardly believe he was trying to make HER seem like the bad guy. "Wait. Let me guess. You're fucking her, but it's only casually, so it doesn't count right?" Hanna growled.

"You seriously think I would fuck anyone else. Besides you?" He raised his eye brows at her, acting as if this were obvious.

"I don't fucking know! I don't know YOU anymore." Hanna appreciated his dirty comment, but wasn't giving in to his smolder that easy.

"Well. I wouldn't. And for the record, that was my mom. My foster mom." Caleb ran his hand through his hair, awkwardly. "I can't believe you just cursed her out..." He trailed off.

"Wha-?" Hanna's voice broke, she'd underestimated Caleb, for the second time.

Before Hanna could even process what had just happend, Caleb's phone rang - he had a new text message, Hanna opened his phone and clicked on the message, from anonymous.

**3 strikes and you're out, Han. But, you know what they say, make-up sex is the best kind out there. xoxo - A**


	20. 143

"...make-up sex is the best kind out there, xoxo A" Hanna read the text out loud to a very stunned Caleb.

"Princess," Caleb rubbed his neck awkwardly. _Make-up sex IS the best kind out there, so damn true..._ Caleb let his thoughts roam to Hanna, more specifically Hanna's bedroom, more specifically Hanna in her birthday suit.

"Well, 'A' is a creep. This freak loves to see us doing...things..." Hanna trailed off, blushing.

"Yeah," Caleb said, although he wasn't _really _listening to her, instead he was imagining the possibilities of what they _could_ be doing if she'd just start this damn car and drive them back to her house.

"I think we need to talk, before, you know.." Hanna bowed her head and looked up at him through a curtain of eye lashes.

_Why does she torment me? _Caleb stared at her lips, _those lips, _he could be kissing them instead of listening to her ranting. "Talk," he commanded.

"I've judged you." She stated simply. "I've blamed you, for things that I've jumped the gun on." Hanna continued.

"Yes," he nodded, not really giving a shit about exactly WHAT she was saying, he just wanted to get in her pants, right here, right now.

"And I need to apologize. To you, and your mom." Hanna batted her eye lashes. "I hope you can forgive me, and if you can't, I understand." Hanna finished.

"God, you're beautiful." He looked up at her, at that moment, Hanna's harsh phone call to his mom, 'A', _everything, _meant nothing. All he knew was that he was right here in this moment, with this beautiful girl, and wanted to make the most of it.

"Caleb. Are you listening to what I'm saying?" She waved her pretty little manicured fingers in front of his eyes.

"Yes." he snapped out of whatever trance she had put him in. "You've judged me, I'm used to it. No one trusts the new sketchy guy who hacks the computers. I get it." Caleb said truthfully.

"And I feel so bad, but honestly if I didn't trust you do you think I would've let you sleep in my basement?" She gulped. "Or let you take my virginity?" She looked away shyly.

Caleb brought his hand to her chin and turned her head to him. "Babe, I know you trust me, I just need to say what I need to say." He smiled weakly.

"Okay." Hanna said, barely audible.

"Let's get back to your place?" Caleb wriggled his eyebrows.

"After ALL that? You'd still want to do..._it?" _Hanna looked up at him, stunned.

"Anytime, any place." Caleb said seductively.

"Honestly, do you care about _me _or my body?" Hanna was hurt, all Caleb wanted was sex from her.

"Hanna." It was Caleb's turn to be stunned. "You're joking, right?"

"No." God, he hated one word replies.

"I want _you, _in every single fucking aspect! Of course I want you like _that, _I mean what man doesn't? But, if you were a bitch do you really think I would've stuck around?" Calebs face was serious.

"If it meant good sex, would you have?" Hanna contradicted.

_Yes. _Caleb thought. "Hanna, look at me." He took her chin again and tilted it up. "I love everything about you, from your witty comments to that _fine_ little ass of yours, to the way you put all your effort and passion into every little thing you do. That sex, that wonderful, wonderful sex, is a bonus, really."

His eyes looked like they were tearing up, he opened his mouth then quietly uttered those 3 words. "I-I-I love you."


	21. Slight Change of Plans

**Please review! :)**

Hanna's head snapped up. "You _what?"_

"I love you." Caleb said with more confidence, looking into her eyes.

The world felt like it was spinning, she couldn't believe he had just said those three words. Twice. Hanna thought about everything they'd been through together, he knew everything about her and she the same with him. He'd been her first, he'd stuck with her through all the craziness with 'A.' He'd been there, when even her own best friends couldn't make it better. "I love you too." she whispered, pulling him in for a hug.

Caleb smiled at her. "Lets get out of here."

Hanna exhaled. "Only two more days till Mommy Marin gets home" she purred in his ear.

"Yeah," he gulped.

"If you've been a good boy, I think we can arrange for something." Hanna was very, _very _seductive for someone that had just lost their virginity a few days ago.

_Fuck yes. _"I'd like that." Caleb tried to keep his cool.

"Lunch first." she squeezed his thigh.

Caleb shakily exhaled, if only he could keep himself composed until then.

"I'm really craving some McDonalds." Hanna declared.

"You're gonna eat McDonalds? I have to see this." Caleb smirked at Hanna.

...

Fifteen minutes later, the pair found themselves at the drive-through window Mickey D's. "I'll take a grilled chicken sandwich, no bun, and a water, please" Hanna ordered for herself. "Caleb?"

"A double cheese burger and a Sprite." Caleb ordered as Hanna slapped her Gold AMEX card in the pay window.

"Princess, you haven't lived until you've tried McDonalds french fries." Caleb reached into the bag Hanna had retrieved from the pick up window, and stuffed a few in his mouth.

"No thanks. Grease equals acne, acne equals ugly, ugly equals no self confidence, no self confidence equals binge eating." Hanna had perfected it to a science.

Hanna carefully opened the box to her bunless chicken sandwich and proceeded to eat it with a fork and a knife. "PRINCESS." Caleb smacked his head against the headrest. "You're eating McDonalds with a fucking fork?" He laughed.

"I don't want my face to get messy." she stated

"Oh I think your face has gotten a whole lot messier in this past weekend." Caleb winked, making Hanna blush.

Caleb was so comfortable with all everything having to do with sex, and she simply wasn't. Whenever he made a comment about her body, or where his hands hand gone, or where her mouth had been, it made her redder than a Twizzler. "Caleb. I'm trying to eat." Hanna left it at that.

"Let's finish eating so we can get back to your house." He whispered in _that voice. _Hanna dug her hands into the seat.

Hanna bit her lip. "Okay let's hurry."

She threw the remaining piece of chicken in the bag that the food had came in and waited for Caleb to finish. She started her car, Caleb having that stupid grin on his face.

Hanna turned on the radio, _On The Floor_ was playing. She drove to her house in a record fast 5 minutes, eager to do...things with and for Caleb.

"Problem." Hanna choked.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Caleb looked up at her panicked.

"My-my-my mom.." Hanna felt woozy. "Her car it-its in the d-driveway."


	22. It All Ends Here

**Read and review. xoxo :)**

Hanna's hands were shaking.

"And?" Caleb threw his head back on the headrest. "We can always save our plans until..later."

"Your shit!" Hanna screamed. "It's all over the fucking house!"

"Oh." He barely managed."

Hanna took a deep breath and climbed out of the car, she took her housekeys and started toward the front door.

"Hanna!" Caleb yelled. "What should I do?" He seemed panicked.

"Wait there." she hissed.

Hanna opened the front door to find her mother pacing around, clearly confused by the presence of male in her home.

"Hey, mom. You're back early." Hanna's voice became quieter.

"Hanna. What is this?" She picked up one of Caleb's V-Necks.

"Uhm." There was a lump in her throat.

"What is this?" Hanna's mom said louder.

"I-I had some friends over. No big deal." Hanna lied, coolly.

"A boy?" Her mother fumed. "A BOY?"

"Yes." Hanna whispered.

"What the hell, Hanna? Why is their a suitcase in the basement? What is going on?" Her mother was still furious.

"I can explain." A voice came from behind Hanna, it was Caleb.

Hanna cursed herself, silently.

"Who are you?" Ashley Marin's eyes boggled.

"I'm Caleb. Hanna gave me a place to stay for the weekend." Caleb said smoothely.

Ashely ran her hand through her hair, this was clearly too much. "Hanna, I'd like to speak to you in private."

Ashley started down the hall and up the stairs. Hanna followed her.

"Hanna, what is going on?" Ashely went to Hanna's room, closing the door behind Hanna.

"Honestly, it's not what it looks like."

"Really?" Her mom's eyes scanned the room, looking on Hanna's bed, a masculine looking shirt, lying on it. _Calens? Collins? _"Because to me, it looks like you've had a boy in your room, in the no boy zone. But, what does it look like to you?"

"Mom." Hanna's voice broke. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough. I want him out. NOW." Ashley stormed out of the room, going into her bedroom and slamming the door after her.

Hanna tried to compose herself, before starting down the stairs to find Caleb. "Caleb?" she called, her voice shaking. 

"Yeah?" He was propped, awkwardly against the island in the kitchen, seemingly not worried about the encouter the three of them had just had.

"My mom, she-she wants you out." Hanna cried.

"Understandable." His voice was even.

"Do you not even care?" Hanna was saddened by his lifeless reaction.

"I am, but we had to realistically think, that this would one day happen, I mean how long could I really live in your basement?"

"What does this mean? For us?" Hanna looked up at his, through thick, wet eyelashes, her make-up probably looked awful.

Caleb leaned down and kissed her. "Does that answer your question?" He smiled.

"But where are you going?" Hanna sniffled.

"I think I need to go find my mom, Hanna." His expression was stoic.

"You're leaving? After everything, you're just going to go?" Hanna couldn't believe it.

"I need to do this." Caleb pressed.

"Fine...just, just let me come with you." Hanna pouted up at him.

"You can't. You can't just leave your mother, your friends, this life you have." Caleb tried to reason with her.

"Please." she begged.

Caleb was silent.

"Please," she whispered, kissing his collarbone, "please," she kissed his neck, "please" under his chin.

Caleb squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not let her seduce him.

"Caleb. I've never asked you for anything," she was on her tip-toes, kissing the corner of his mouth.

He took a shaky breath. "If you'd like, you can come, but I'm doing this to find my mom."

"Of course." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

...

Hanna had never packed so quickly in her life, throwing everything from a laptop charger to lingerie to _Smart Water. _

"I'm ready." Hanna exhaled, completely composed after 45 minutes, she had applied fresh make-up and was ready to go.

"Okay, lets go" Caleb smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I just need to do one thing first, you can go to my car and wait." she smiled.

"Okay," he walked through the door, carrying Hanna's bags and his.

She pulled out a pen and paper, thinking of what to write.

**Mom I love you more than you could know, and I'm sorry for disobeying your trust. You need to trust that I am okay, and will call you as soon as I know where, exactly I am going. I love you so much, please don't ever forget it.**

**Love you so much,**

**Hanna.**

She placed the note on the island, and shed a single tear. She walked out the door and was ready to face whatever journey, Caleb and her were going on.

She climed in the car, ready to leave. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Caleb asked, again.

"I'm sure." Hanna smiled.

"I love you so much, Hanna."

"I love you too" she kissed him, then backed out the driveway.

**THE END. Thank you so much for reading, and I know I've taken large breaks, but the story is finally complete. I have two other stories in the works, so don't be too sad, but until next time xoxo bladgleyluvr09**


End file.
